Janne EXE
Janne EXE is a Gunshot video game character appearance Cheerful behavior, never seriously angry, jealous, orphaned at birth, and sweet and squeaky voice, Janne is the witch who accompanies the moments that may because Sebastian EXE. She also these Sebastian EXE in 2000 when his brother wanted to kill in order to acquire the inheritance of their deceased adoptive parents in several attempts to escape, he stumbles upon the Zombie Hunter and decides to help at all times during their escape, Janne attends Sebastian EXE at all times, accompanying him to face very strong enemies and finding out little by little of the truth that what really hide his adoptive family for their support with Sebastian EXE, she gradually falls in love with Zombie Hunter and both they end up falling in love and living together, "self-apodandose" as Janne EXE, the wife of the Zombie Hunter, although they have not yet been married. In 2001, as they lived together, both went to the same establishment, by being present in the "Day of the incident" when everything happened. Her instead of escape, and decides to rescue his beloved and in the middle of the corridors of darkness, she has a confrontation, without knowing it, with the same Sebastian EXE, the moonlight would show them that both were pointing the processes with their weapons and thank god nothing happened tragic. During his company with Sebastian EXE, assist and help at all times and in that time, however, during his attempt to escape, separates a landslide, forcing her escape from the place. In 2004, she is kidnapped by one of the Archi-Mr.T Devils, who had risen after three years dead, and is used as bait to lure the Zombie Hunter into his trap. Months after being rescued by her beloved Sebastian EXE, she notices his absence and learns that his beloved is causing destructions and killings in the city. Disbelief and seeking Him for her to receive an explanation of the matter, she discovers that Sebastian EXE was being dominated by something called "dark matter" who was corrupting his soul and forced him to do these atrocities, in its response to save, discover by church, which long ago, the same Vatican hid in April volume of books explaining how to use magic prohibited. Janne EXE has decided to seek the purifus, and manages to get the first volume of Purifus magic, and could shed energies ballistically pink magic hands. But in every place looking for the lost Purifus, she was being detained in danger every moment of Femme Fatales, a squadron of 5 girls who were there quite lethal, for the purpose of avoiding their progress. During his mission also is a Doopelganger against part of the same Janne EXE created by the same Elizabeth that before dying the use to distract attention from Sebastian EXE, however, without fulfilling their orders and under their own will and all negative alternate Janne EXE and besides having the same appearance, she calls herself, First-Blood. He explains that besides having their negativity, they are synchronized, that is, that if one suffers, the other also in the same way, all this happened when Janne EXE was kidnapped, giving himself to saying that "only Janne EXE can defeat" and leaving it as a secret to the same Sebastian EXE not to do something stupid. With all the problems, and somehow managing to defeat them one to one each of the obstacles, manages to get all the volumes and each volume to his magic increased up to a degree that she threw energies with the colors of the rainbow, with a brightness of purity and charm. With that, Sebastian decides to purify EXE his dark spell, however, he discovers that Sebastian EXE was not only possessed by a dark entity, but by another more corrupting his soul. The first possession was the same dark matter, the "Dark Lord", an ancient being that housed naturally for his soul, and the second was the soul of the defeated sorcerer "Mr.T". After a tough loss to Sebastian EXE and manages to wrest Mr.T and seal the soul of "Dark Lord" in your body battle, Janne EXE now faces a rather unstable Mr.T who wished to seize her virgin body sorceress, however, Mr. T fails, as it discovers that Janne EXE is not a virgin. After being defeated, seal the evil enemy, rescuing his beloved, and tearing down an establishment, Janne EXE suffers an extremely strong bajon, because this Occupy Purifus Maximized without being a virgin, would consume his vital energy also Lagging completely indisposed for incident after incident that would follow after Gunshot's Awakening. Category:Zombie Hunters